


Gloomy Blues

by jaeymin9412057



Category: ArkNights
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Post-breakup
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeymin9412057/pseuds/jaeymin9412057
Summary: "Anh lấy từ đâu ra thứ này thế?""Bác sĩ Kal'tsit tặng. Nhạc bật cho dễ ngủ.""Em không biết anh có thói quen này. Từ bao giờ?""Từ khi em đi."
Relationships: Ethan/Spot (Arknights)
Kudos: 5





	Gloomy Blues

https://youtu.be/ktBMxkLUIwY

1.

Ethan chần chừ một chút.

Hắn định bảo gì đó, rồi bỗng lưỡng lự. Sau dần hắn quyết định thôi chẳng nói. Người trước mặt thấy như vậy bèn tặc lưỡi, liền quay bóng lưng gù với lấm tấm đốm về phía hắn.

"Vậy, đấy. Nếu không có gì thì em đi nhé."  
"...ừ, em đi đi."

Hắn không biết cái gì kẹt lại ở họng đang ngăn những lời nói trào ra, Ethan chỉ biết hắn vừa lỡ mất cơ hội cuối cùng để đưa ra một lời lí giải hợp lệ - một cơ may để ít ra hắn có thể cứu lấy mối quan hệ này.

Anh yêu em, hắn nghĩ, rồi lắc đầu nguầy nguậy giống như là người điên. Hắn chao đảo trên chính đôi chân của mình. Tâm trí Ethan lao vun vút, xé gió qua các mảng không của sự tỉnh táo. Hắn đã quên và nhớ điều gì, hắn đã bỏ qua hay thêm thứ thừa thãi nào vào trong quy trình, hắn đã sai sót hay là đúng đến mức choáng ngợp cả chính bản thân, để mà một câu nói ba chữ đơn giản thôi cũng khó phun thành lời.

Hắn nặn những con chữ. Các từ khác thật dễ dàng để nói, nhưng khi hắn nghĩ về việc túm lấy cậu và nói ra những gì mà Ethan thực sự muốn hòng mong kéo cậu về, thì các bó cơ lại cứng lại như đá đông. Ngón tay hắn run run, chân yếu như nai tơ mới đẻ, Ethan nghĩ thôi thì đành bỏ cuộc.

Dứt lời, hắn xoay mình, đi xuống khu nhà máy. Những tiếng máy chạy rì rì, xập xình làm Ethan xao nhãng dần đi.

2.

"Cậu có vẻ xuống sắc nhiều đấy, Ethan." - Kal'tsit gỡ ống nghe tim phổi rồi cất tiếng thở dài ngao ngán - "Với tình trạng thế này thì tôi e là tiếp tục làm việc ở nhà máy cũng khó khăn, chứ đừng nói tới chiến đấu."

"..."

Ethan không đáp, dường như vẫn chưa nhận ra được sự nghiêm trọng của vấn đề. Hắn cúi mặt xuống và đan những ngón tay vào nhau, bịn rịn, bối rối. Một chút máu của quân thù còn dính trên vệt áo khoác trắng đã hơi xỉn màu, kèm theo đó là vài vết rách báo hiệu cho một đợt gia cố mới. Nom như hắn không biết phải trả lời lại ra sao.

"Cậu không ngủ, đúng không?"

"Tôi có..."

"Ethan, tôi là bác sĩ. Nhìn móng tay thôi tôi cũng có thể chẩn đoán được tình trạng sức khoẻ của cậu. Đừng có múa rìu qua mắt thợ như thế, nói đi, có điều gì đang khủng hoảng suy nghĩ của cậu?"

Một chút trầm tư thêm kéo dài trong không gian bệnh xá. Kal'tsit day trán.

"Là do đề nghị tách phòng của Spot?"

Ethan lặng thinh, nhưng cái gật đầu chậm chạp như thú nhận một cách rụt rè. Hắn nghe rõ tiếng Kal'tsit quay đầu nhìn về hướng khác, rồi lại kê tay lên bàn, suy nghĩ cách để đối phó với Ethan. Xin lỗi nhé, tại vì hắn về đây nên mới khiến cô phải đăm chiêu như này, ở Reunion thường hắn chỉ giữ cho riêng. Cũng ít có ai quan tâm hắn đến vậy.

Chợt, người phụ nữ ấy đứng dậy khỏi ghế, tiến đến ngăn kéo tủ. Cô ta lục lọi gì đó trước đôi mắt có phần ngây ngô của Ethan, rồi từ trong nơi sâu nhất của ngăn lấy ta một chiếc hộp màu đen. Giống như một hộp nến vậy, nhưng bên trong dường như có vẻ nặng và làm bằng kim loại.

"Tôi nghĩ cái này sẽ hợp với cậu."

Kal'tsit chậm rãi kiểm tra xung quanh chiếc hộp, đến khi đảm bảo chẳng sứt mẻ hay hỏng hóc gì thì mới đặt vào tay Ethan. Hắn nhìn lên cô bác sĩ nọ rồi mới cúi đầu xuống, cạy mở chiếc hộp trong sự e dè ngượng nghịu.

Thứ mà cô đưa cho hắn là một hộp nhạc cũ mạ vàng. Kiểu trang trí, thêm thắt trông giống phong cách Rococo với những đường nét hoa văn mang đậm sự khoa trương. Máy chạy nhạc đã lâu không được chơi, tay cầm cũng ra vẻ sứt gỉ của một thứ vật dụng đã có tuổi. Khi Ethan đẩy nhẹ vòng xoay của bài hát, những tiếng kim loại kêu lên lách cách, từng nốt vang lên thật chậm.

"Tôi..."

"Doctor đưa cho tôi để trị chứng mất ngủ. Cô ta nói ấy là thứ vật dụng đã theo Doctor suốt bao nhiêu năm. Nếu như cậu hỏi— thật lòng tôi cũng không biết đó là bài gì, nhưng bài hát có lẽ sẽ giúp cậu ngủ tốt hơn."

Ethan ngập ngừng, cắn môi rồi cười khó khăn, nói một tiếng cảm ơn rồi đứng dậy và rời khỏi phòng. Đôi tay hắn bọc lấy hộp nhạc thật âu yếm, có chút tê dại đi. Hắn bước từng bước nặng nề trở về kí túc xá, trong đầu bỗng vẽ ra viễn cảnh của một căn phòng với chiếc giường tầng chẳng để cho ai, cô độc, lạnh lẽo. Từng là thích bức tường sơn trắng vậy đấy, nhưng giờ đây Ethan chỉ thấy sợ, thấy hơi khiếp hãi, khi mà ánh sáng trắng của căn phòng cùng các nội thất đơn độc càng làm nổi lên sự đơn côi mà hắn đang có. Với giá sách chẳng còn màu sắc của những cuốn truyện tranh, với ga giường màu nâu nâu xỉn bạc, và với cả một tầng hai vắng tanh người.

Hắn bận nghĩ nên chẳng kịp nhìn trước mặt là ai.

"Ối—"

"Gì vậy? Không biết đi cho cẩn thận..."

Tay Ethan vẫn ôm chặt hộp nhạc, mắt không dám mở. Hắn vội vã đứng dậy mà không cần tới lời đề nghị giúp đỡ chuẩn bị trượt ra từ miệng người kia. Chỉ nghe giọng thôi cũng đã biết là ai rồi, Ethan cắn môi liên tục, sau đó cười sượng sạo.

"Spot đấy à? Xin lỗi, anh không để ý."

"...Ừ."

Spot đáp lại nhẹ tênh như không có gì thật, rồi cứ vậy mà bỏ túi cho qua, coi là không biết chuyện vừa rồi. Bóng cậu ta lướt qua mặt hắn cứ thong thả và lững thững hệt như hồi họ mới quen, chẳng có gì đủ lưu luyến để giữ lại hay sao đây? 

"Spot..."

"Hửm?"

"..." - Chàng trai trẻ người Savra nuốt khan - "..Anh xin lỗi."

"Không, không phải lỗi của anh. Là tại em không biết cách làm sao để kiểm soát sự nguy hiểm của bản thân, tại em không biết làm sao để thôi đi sự cáu gắt khó chịu. Anh đừng lo, em chuyển phòng là vì lợi ích chung, coi như sau này anh không cần đề phòng em hóa thú nữa."

"Em đừng nói thế."

"Thôi, không có gì đâu. Anh mau về phòng nghỉ đi. Nghe nói tối nay phải đi đánh đêm đấy."

Nói dứt câu thì Spot tiếp bước mà đi mất. Cảm giác như cậu đối với hắn đến cả khuôn mặt nom ra sao cũng không thèm để tâm tới nữa. Là do Spot quen với chuyện không có Ethan ở bên nữa rồi sao? Hay là cậu sợ điều gì? Sợ, nói gì thì nói, sợ hay không cũng đều thấy rõ cậu ta trốn tránh hắn, né hắn đi, giao tiếp cũng vô cùng hời hợt nhạt nhẽo. Đến lúc Ethan phải chấp nhận sự thật rằng bọn họ đã chia li rồi.

Thật khó chịu. Chộn rộn, sôi sục lên như mồi lửa. Ethan siết lấy cái hộp nhạc.

Hắn mơ như tỉnh, tỉnh như mơ.

3.

Những tiếng nhạc phát ra vô cùng dịu dàng, dù là kim loại song lại rất mềm tựa như bằng vải bằng lông vũ, thực sự ru Ethan ngủ đi trong những đêm căng thẳng. Hắn giảm dần đi việc khóc giữa đêm sau khi tỉnh lại với đầy mồ hôi lấm tấm. Hắn thôi đi cái mong muốn tự làm hại hai cổ tay rồi băng bó bằng vải trắng muốt, nổi bật trên làn da tái xạm. Hắn cũng chẳng còn thiết tha đâu những suy nghĩ buồn bã. 

Chắc vậy.

Được rồi, Ethan sẽ thành thực mà nhận lỗi. Hắn nhớ và nhớ Spot.

Có lẽ hắn ngủ được đấy, nhưng những ký ức ngu ngốc về Spot vẫn ôm lấy, bủa vây trong đầu hắn. Những kỷ niệm vui vẻ, những nụ hôn, những cái ôm ấm áp mà một kẻ như hắn hiếm muộn được trải nghiệm qua. Chiếc chăn không còn ấm dù Ethan đã tăng độ dày, và chiếc áo đã dần phai đi mùi của cậu.

Hắn nhớ, nhớ rất nhiều. Hắn đã yêu sâu đậm rồi ư? Cảm giác thật khó chịu. Khó tin và khó chịu. Có bao giờ Ethan nguôi ngoai điều gì quá lâu đâu? Những kẻ ở Reunion không còn khiến hắn chột dạ khi xuống tay nữa, và những kí ức năm xưa chẳng làm hắn động tâm bao nhiêu lần. Nhưng cứ là về Spot thì hắn lại bực, lại thấy bối rối và ấm ức. Tại sao hai người lại phải dừng lại? Tại sao lại phải chia tay? Tại sao không yêu nhau nữa?

Tức mình, hắn đóng nắp hộp nhạc, rồi bất giác gục mặt vào hai tay mà nức nở như người điên. Hắn chột dạ quá.

"Anh yêu em..." - Giọng Ethan nức nở như vỡ vụn ra rồi - "Anh yêu em, Spot...xin em..."

4.

Spot không phải người máu lạnh. Spot không phải người vô tình mà có thể bước đi khỏi hắn như thế. Kỳ thực, để phun ra hai chữ chia tay, cậu đã mất rất nhiều thời gian suy nghĩ cho kĩ. Đến cả khi nói ra cũng phải cố mà giữ mặt lạnh, bình tĩnh giảng giải cho hắn hiểu.

"Em đã làm tổn thương anh nhiều rồi. Anh xem, thân anh toàn sẹo, sứt mẻ như bị bạo hành vậy. Em không thể kiểm soát bản thân được, đôi khi em nghĩ mình có thể ăn thịt anh mất rồi. Ethan, nói thật đấy, chia tay với em đi."

"...em đừng làm thế. Anh không nỡ..."

"Anh không làm thì em làm."

Những câu từ cứ như ghim vào lưỡi Spot đến mức cậu nằm mơ cũng thuộc làu làu. Trằn trọc trên giường, Spot trăn trở, lật qua lật lại như người mất ngủ lâu năm. Đúng là kể từ khi chuyển sang phòng mới, thiếu đi bóng dáng của Ethan rồi thì Spot mới biết mình cần hắn ta đến mức nào.

Cậu có thấy ánh mắt của hắn ngày hôm đấy. Cái ánh mắt của một người mệt nhoài, một người thiếu sức sống cả ở trong lẫn ngoài. Cậu rất muốn lao đến ôm lấy anh và hỏi han, và nâng đỡ anh, nói rằng mình rất lo lắng và sẽ sợ đến phát điên nếu như Ethan bị gì. Nhưng thật lòng Spot không nói được. Như có gì đó vướng trong cổ họng, cậu không thể bày tỏ, cũng không thể quan tâm hắn, chỉ biết cứng nhắc mà phản ứng như người dưng nước lã. Có lẽ hắn đã rất buồn chứ, đúng không? 

Vì Spot phản ứng như thế.

Em yêu anh, cậu nghĩ, rồi vò đầu thật mạnh, cố gắng lái bản thân đi khỏi những suy nghĩ mang tính chân thật ấy. Những móng vuốt tuy cùn ấy lại cào lên gáy, cào lên những vết thương cũ mà cậu thường che đi bằng cái choker màu đen. Chúng đủ nổi bật để nhận ra qua lớp lông nhưng cũng đủ mảnh, nhỏ để giấu đi mất. Spot vuốt lên chúng, rồi lại nhìn tay mình, khó chịu dấy lên trong dạ dày.

Nếu như bản thân cậu mà Spot còn có thể làm vậy, thì với Ethan, với cơ thể nhỏ nhắn đó— nó sẽ là như thế nào? Hắn đã chằng chịt những vết sẹo từ trận đấu, giờ lại chịu thêm thống khổ từ chính đôi bàn tay của người yêu hắn sao? Đúng là dã man. Dã man, tàn bạo.

Điều này làm cậu khó mà đi ngủ ngon.

Spot đã trằn trọc vài đêm, nhưng cậu vốn đã không thể có bọng mắt nhờ đống lông trắng quanh mi dưới này, nên Spot chẳng để tâm là bao. Cậu không biết vì sao mình lại không ngủ được, hay đôi khi có những giấc ngủ mang tính ít ỏi, chập chờn thế này. Nhưng Spot biết chắc rằng mình không thể chịu đựng thêm một giây nào thiếu vắng Ethan được nữa.

Trống vắng. Thật. Thật là trống vắng. Điều mà cậu không ngờ đến nhất, là cậu không hề sẵn sàng buông hắn ra như cậu tưởng. Điều mà cậu không đề phòng nhất, là cậu quá yêu anh đến phát rồ, phát dại. Đến mức thao thức không ngủ được. Đến mức điên.

12 giờ đêm ngày 24 tháng 3, Spot bật dậy khỏi giường, trong tình trạng chiếc áo thun trắng xám và quần dài đi thoăn thoắt trên hành lang, ngay lập tức mò đến căn phòng cũ mà hai người từng ở. Mà giờ đây chỉ còn mình ai đó.

"Ethan?"

Người cậu đương còn băn khoăn, còn trăn trở đến không yên giấc đang nằm trên giường, bo mình xung quanh một chiếc hộp nhạc tích tịch kêu, trên người phủ lớp chăn dày. Hắn dường như có thấy cậu vào, nhưng đôi mắt sầu bi đó lại chỉ ngước lên rồi hạ thụp xuống, tiếp tục nhìn vòng xoay của cái máy phát nhạc vô tri vô giác. Tiếng âm thanh du dương, nhỏ nhoi, kêu lách cách xen vào là tiếng máy chạy dưới hầm, và tiếng kim loại va vào nhau chóng váng.

"Anh chưa ngủ à?"

"Em chưa ngủ à?"

Ngoài việc đáp lại y hệt những gì Spot nói, Ethan vẫn cứ tiếp tục ôm chăn trên người, thu lu nằm, bé tròn một cục trên chiếc giường tầng dưới. Cậu lặng lẽ sải chân đến, ngồi xuống bên cạnh, cùng hắn nhìn ngắm cái hộp nhạc. Trông nó cứ làm Spot ngứa ngáy dẫu rằng thanh âm từ miếng kim loại thật êm tai làm sao. Vòng quay quay chậm rì rì, những hoa văn điểm xuyết bằng vàng sáng loá lên vì bóng đèn ngủ yếu ớt đang chạm đến, và nếu như nhìn kĩ, Spot có thể thấy một cái tên nhỏ được chạm khắc tinh xảo phía trong nắp hộp nhạc. Là tên của bác sĩ.

Cậu đúng là từng nghe qua việc bác sĩ luôn đem bên mình hộp nhạc bởi chứng mất ngủ, nhưng từ khi quay về với Kal'tsit thì có vẻ việc trằn trọc ấy đã thuyên giảm nhiều. Lại nghĩ, hay chẳng nhẽ Spot chẳng ngủ được vì thiếu Ethan? Đúng là có những đêm cậu và hắn lại ngủ cùng giường với nhau, và khi ôm Ethan trong lòng thì Spot cảm thấy an tâm hơn nhiều. Giống như là đang ôm thứ quý giá nhất trong lòng bàn tay, giống như là giữ được trâu báu ngọc ngà tại tầm mắt. 

Giống như những lo âu phiền muộn, những thứ gánh nặng đều được gạt trôi đi. Hắn mang đến cho cậu cảm giác kì lạ, một cảm giác bình yên. Giống như Spot đang tiêm vào mình những liều thuốc ngủ theo chỉ định của bác sĩ, không hề biết rằng chúng gây nghiện.

"Anh lấy từ đâu ra thứ này thế?"

"Bác sĩ Kal'tsit tặng." - Ethan đáp, rồi như thấy thiếu, hắn bỗng nói tiếp - "Nhạc bật cho dễ ngủ."

"Em không biết anh có thói quen này." - Spot bật cười, mặc dù môi không nhếch nổi lên chút nào - "Từ bao giờ?"

"Từ khi em đi."

Một chút lặng thinh, hơi bối rối, nhưng từ sâu trong tâm Spot thấy điều đó cũng hợp lý lắm mà? Là cậu bỏ hắn đi nên hắn tìm đến thứ khác để bầu bạn, để vơi đi, lấp đầy những khoảng trống hiu quạnh. Nhưng mà Spot không muốn thế. Cậu với tay đến tắt hộp nhạc trước đôi mắt bất ngờ một chút của Ethan, sau đó rướn lại gần, ôm cả người anh và chăn ấm vào trong vòng tay. Spot đè anh xuống giường, như vậy.

Ethan không muốn hỏi vì sao cậu làm thế với hắn, dù muốn lắm. Hắn sợ nếu hắn hỏi thì cậu sẽ buông ra. Trán Spot ngay gần tới cằm Ethan, hắn cảm tưởng mình chỉ cần cúi một chút là có thể hôn lên đó thật ôn nhu.

"Em xin lỗi." - Chất giọng ấy vang lên, yếu ớt. Có chút mệt mỏi.

"Em sẽ nghĩ cách để không làm tổn thương anh. Em không muốn làm tổn thương anh."

"..."

"Em nghĩ bỏ anh là đúng, là cản anh khỏi những vết thương do em gây ra. Nhưng có lẽ em càng khiến anh thêm đau đớn khi rời bỏ anh. Anh không ngủ, anh khóc, anh rầu rĩ và thiếu năng lượng. Em cũng vậy, em cũng không ngủ, nhưng em cứ dằn vặt và thấy hối hận vì điều em làm thật chẳng khác nào giết anh từ từ. Tại em ích kỷ quá nên nghĩ anh không yêu mình nữa, không còn là người tình của mình nữa thật không hay."

"..."

"Hay là mình quay lại đi?"

Không nhìn mặt Ethan khiến những lời thổ lộ trở nên dễ dàng hơn. Là do cậu đã mềm lòng hay là do cậu sợ thấy hắn khóc. Tai Spot nghe thấy tiếng nấc nhè nhẹ, Ethan không kiềm được nữa rồi, nước mắt và những tiếng ư ư nhỏ nhoi bắt đầu trào ra khỏi vòng kiểm soát của chính hắn. Một chút gì đó nóng ấm đổ qua mắt này, tràn vào mắt kia, rồi rớt xuống chiếc gối và làm ướt đẫm một khu vực nhỏ. 

Spot lúc này mới ngẩng đầu, toan đưa tay lên lau nước mắt cho hắn thì thấy những móng vuốt đen, bèn rụt lại, co tay để đốt đầu tiên của ngón trỏ chạm đến nơi nước mắt rơi xuống. Đó là một cái ấm đến xót xa. Nghĩ cũng đừng nghĩ nữa, đều là cậu đem đến cho hắn thống khổ, lúc nào cũng vậy. Hắn mà khổ thì cậu cũng khổ, đau, khó chịu gấp ngàn lần hắn.

"Anh đừng khóc."

"Anh xin lỗi..." - Ethan nức nở, những ca từ méo tròn không ra chữ. Hắn gục mặt vào gối để che đi hình dạng xấu xí ấy nhưng rồi lại cảm nhận được bàn tay Spot đang lật mình nằm ngửa ra - "Đừng...đừng nhìn...."

"Anh đừng khóc. Anh đừng khóc nữa." - Giọng Spot vẫn ôn nhu mãi như thế, cứ dỗ dành, nói, có chút hơi giục giã Ethan hãy nín đi. Cậu xót đến mức không nghĩ thông được lời nào hữu ích hơn để khuyên nhủ hắn, chỉ biết sốt ruột, có chút ráo hoảnh lên.

Hắn khóc, cậu lại dỗ, hắn nín một chút là cậu bèn hôn lên trán hắn, cứ như thế dỗ dành tựa như đứa trẻ nhỏ. Cứ mỗi lần hắn nấc lên thì Spot lại ôm siết lấy, lại vuốt những sợi tóc và lại âu yếm nâng niu hắn trong tay. Những lời nói của cậu chưa bao giờ chân thực đến thế, khi cậu cứ liên tục nói yêu, nói xin hắn đừng khóc. Ethan cảm nhận được rằng đối phương đang sợ hãi.

Sợ ư? Sợ hắn khóc ư? Sợ hắn sẽ không chấp nhận lời xin lỗi của cậu ư? Sao mà phải sợ cơ chứ. Hắn ở đây với cậu rồi mà, bằng xương, bằng thịt, bằng một hình thái rõ ràng nhất để Spot có thể cảm nhận. Đừng thúc giục, đừng hối hận, đừng đăm chiêu hay lo lắng gì nhiều.

Đừng khóc.

**Author's Note:**

> Tôi có đăng trên wattpad một lần rồi nhưng vì block IP nên giờ lại bỏ lên AO3, LMAO. Hix, fic đầu tiên của hai đứa do tôi viết nè, mong mọi người sẽ thích,,, ‘v’


End file.
